<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La voz del amo by SilentScreamXIII</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002095">La voz del amo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentScreamXIII/pseuds/SilentScreamXIII'>SilentScreamXIII</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cardcaptor Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angel/Human Relationships, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Guardian Angels, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Non-Explicit Sex, Ownership, Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentScreamXIII/pseuds/SilentScreamXIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¡Hola!</p><p>Hace muchísimo que no publico nada nuevo, pero he estado dibujando muchísimo. He ha vuelto a dar fuerte con CCS y los mejores chicos del mundo. Así que ahí los teneis compartiendo arrumacos. </p><p>Os dejo la canción que inspiró el nombre del fic<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V1XcRDqtX0c</p><p> </p><p>¡Espero que os guste!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito/Yue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La voz del amo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Los dedos de Touya golpeteaban la mesa al ritmo de la música mientras copiaba los apuntes de su compañero en su cuaderno. El reloj marcaba las 20:36 la última vez que levantó la vista hacia varias canciones atrás.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>El sonido del timbre se filtró por los auriculares. Tiró suavemente del cable que le unía a su discman dejándolos caer sobre sus notas. Se estiró lentamente al incorporarse. Quizá debería dejar de estudiar en la mesa de café y pasarse al escritorio. Había heredado la mesa vieja del despacho de su padre, aun en muy buen estado. Se notaba que era de buena calidad por los pocos nudos de la madera y el brillo satinado del barniz, apenas intacto, aun así la mesita de café le parecía más hogareña y por ello le compensaba el leve dolor y la rigidez en sus lumbares.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Echó un vistazo por la ventana y reconoció al momento los cabellos plateados de Yukito reflejando la luz de la puerta principal. Su corazón se aceleró al ver que el muchacho miraba hacia la ventana y saludaba con la mano con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span><br/>
</span><span> -¡Ya voy! - dijo Touya, en voz alta al bajar las escaleras a oscuras a toda prisa.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>La casa estaba vacía. Su padre estaba dando clases en la universidad de Kobe esa semana. Planeaba volver el domingo tal y como indicaba en la pizarra de la cocina, en cambio, su hermana había vuelto a salir por la ventana de su habitación a hurtadillas hacía varias horas con aquel osito de peluche en la mano. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>“Por fin, me estaba empezando a preocupar”</span></em><span>, pensó Touya para sus adentros al ver la silueta en el cristal de la puerta principal. Su corazón pegaba fuerte contra sus costillas; se vió obligado a tomarse unos instantes para respirar profundamente mientras el timbre sonaba de nuevo y la voz familiar llamaba su nombre desde fuera. Su mano tembló al abrir el pomo.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>- ¡Buenas noches, Touya! - saludó risueño Yukito.</span><span><br/>
</span><span>- ¡Hola, Yukito! Por favor, pasa -. Touya se echó a un lado mientras Yukito se quitaba los zapatos.</span><span><br/>
</span><span>- ¿Te han ido bien los apuntes? Akizuki me pasó los de la lección tres porque me quedé dormido de nuevo a última hora…</span><span><br/>
</span><span>- ¿Volviste a quedarte dormido?- Ése hecho volvió a desencadenar de nuevo la preocupación de Touya por el estado de salud de Yukito.</span><span><br/>
</span><span>-Sí, pero solo en la clase del Profesor Ishikawa.</span><span><br/>
</span><span>- Cualquiera podría dormirse con la voz que tiene - dijo Touya con una sonrisa. - Vamos arriba, hoy mismo me ha llegado el último álbum de los Black Stones, tienes que escucharlo. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Yukito asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa. -¿No está tu padre en casa? Está todo muy oscuro.</span><span><br/>
</span><span> -Mi padre está fuera unos días.</span><span><br/>
</span><span>- ¿Y Sakura? -</span><span><br/>
</span><span>- Creo que volverá más tarde - contestó Touya, despreocupado, al quitarle la mochila del hombro a su amigo junto con la chaqueta.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>“Esta noche, estamos solos.”</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>* * * </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukito había vuelto a tomar prestada la sudadera marrón con capucha que Touya usaba para estar por casa. Una costumbre reciente que parecía transformarse en ritual cada vez que estudiaban o pasaban un rato juntos en casa de los Kinomoto. El moreno no quería admitir que la dejó ahí aposta, así esa noche podría quedarse dormido con ella puesta y el olor del cabello de Yukito haciéndole compañía.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>El aroma del Oolong que reposaba en una bandeja sobre el tatami, al lado de unos baos dulces que Yukito había traído, llenaba la habitación. Yukito, sentado enfrente de Touya, ambos rodeados de libros y enseres de papelería, descansaba la cabeza sobre una mano, leyendo atentamente sus apuntes mientras compartía con Touya la música del nuevo álbum de su grupo de música favorito que ambos habían estado esperando con tantas ganas. Touya, levantaba la vista de vez en cuando para observar a su compañero, que leía con un aura muy calmada sus apuntes y notas para el exámen final de historia. Touya seguía preocupado por Yukito, últimamente se le veía más cansado de lo habitual; dormitaba entre clases, llegaba tarde todas las mañanas y prefería pasarse la hora de comer durmiendo en el gimnasio que comiendo, algo muy poco habitual en Yukito, ya que era famoso por tener un hambre voraz y una esbelta figura. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>El auricular cayó del oído de Yukito a la mesa antes de que la última canción del álbum llegara a su fin, desvelando al joven de su letargo. - Lo siento-, suspiró con un gran bostezo y llevó la mano a su rostro bajo la capucha - Me he vuelto a dormir. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>- Yukito… Estoy preocupado por tí… Deberías descansar más - dijo pausadamente Touya mientras apagaba el discman y enrollaba los auriculares alrededor del aparato. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>- Tienes razón. Los exámenes finales me están pasando factura - contestó Yukito mientras sonreía y se frotaba los ojos bajo las gafas con los dedos. Su sonrisa jamás desaparecía, al contrario que sus dedos, clareando mientras se limpiaba las gafas.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Touya ocultó su frustración al ver su piel de nuevo traslucirse y se acercó a Yukito despacio. El semblante serio de su rostro intimidó a Yukito, que reprimió el impulso de apartarse..</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>- Yuki... - suspiró Touya, tomando la mano de su compañero.-No quiero que desaparezcas…-</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>- ¿Qué dices? - rió Yukito, nervioso - No me voy a ningún sitio.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>- No me refiero a eso… - Touya abrazó a Yukito despacio - Estoy preocupado por tí.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>- No tienes de qué preocuparte, estoy bien. Sólo he estado bastante ocupado ayudando al club de tiro con arco y estudiando para los exámenes finales. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Estás mintiendo…”, pensó Touya. No quería discutir con Yukito algo que parecía no entender o evadir esa noche, así pues se limitó a asentir y sonreír con ternura esperando así esconder su aflicción.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span> - Vamos a tomarnos un descanso- susurró al acariciarle la cara a Yukito mientras acercaba la bandeja con los últimos baos que quedaban en el plato. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>***</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El ruido de la ventana, cerrándose de golpe, que venía de la habitación de Sakura sobresaltó a Touya, desvelándolo del sueño. Los turnos dobles en el almacén, la preocupación por su mejor amigo y el sobreesfuerzo que los exámenes finales traían consigo acabaron con las últimas energías de Touya. Despertó tumbado de costado, de espaldas a la pared con Yukito en sus brazos, que dormía profundamente con la capucha puesta encarado a su pecho. Con los ojos entrecerrados, Touya volvío la vista al despertador. Marcaba las 02:49.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>- Yuki... - susurró tiernamente, zarandeando el hombro con cuidado. - Nos hemos quedado dormidos. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>- ¿Mh? - Yukito rodeó a Touya con los brazos, con los ojos cerrados, volviendo a retomar una postura cómoda en el cobijo del torso de Touya.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>- Tus abuelos estarán muy preocupados si descubren que no estás en casa a estas horas. Es tardísimo, son casi las tres de la madrugada.- Touya intentó incorporarse pero no quería separarse de Yukito. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>- ...Están de vacaciones en Aomori. No hay nadie en casa…- contestó Yukito, adormilado.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>-¿Aomori? - preguntó Touya - Están bastante lejos. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>- Van a quedarse hasta que acabe el festival de Nebuta -. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>- ¡¿Vas a estar solo tres semanas?!.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>- Si. No. Eso creo… - murmuró Yuki, acomodándose de nuevo en el hueco entre el cuello y los hombros de Touya.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>El moreno se estremeció al sentir la respiración lenta de su amigo en su piel. Yukito era completamente independiente y sabía arreglárselas por sí mismo, pero Touya sabía perfectamente que odiaba estar solo y que necesitaba compañía. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Mientras pensaba en la situación de su amigo, suspiró y se sorprendió a sí mismo acariciándole el pelo bajo la capucha. Paró en seco, no quiso molestar el sueño tan necesario de Yukito</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>- No pares, por favor - musitó Yukito con tono somnoliento. - Es muy agradable. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Touya sonrió, sintiendo el calor subir a sus mejillas - Claro, como quieras-.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Yukito sacudía sus hombros y no podía evitar gimotear de tanto en cuando con las caricias de Touya. Se aferraba a la camiseta de este y cobijaba tímidamente su rostro en el costado de su cuello. Touya se mordió el labio al sentir la respiración y el aliento intenso y rítmico de su amigo sobre su piel.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>- ¿Te hago cosquillas?- preguntó Touya, tanteando las intenciones de Yukito. No era la primera vez que habían intercambiado muestras de cariño. Tiernas caricias, abrazos y hasta un fugaz beso detrás de la cancha de baloncesto que Touya atesoraba como un momento único para él, ya que marcó un antes y un después en su relación con Yukito. Siempre habían sido la envidia de muchos por su acercamiento natural, pero desde aquél día, la relación entre ellos no hacía más que volverse más fuerte y más intensa. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Yukito levantó el rostro. Su sonrisa seguía ahí y Touya no pudo evitar enmarcar su rostro con sus manos. Sintió el calor de las mejillas de Yukito y su pulso acelerado. Este le respondió con una mirada penetrante, suspirando, sintiendo su calor interno apoderándose de él. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>- ¿Vas a besarme? - preguntó Yukito, con cierto aire de seguridad y juego en su voz. Volteó suavemente para colocarse sobre Touya. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Touya asintió en silencio, lentamente. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>- ¿Cómo aquella vez bajo el árbol? - Yukito acercó su rostro al de Touya.  Este volvió a asentir. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>- ¿Vas a volver a salir corriendo?, - se aventuró a bromear, con una media sonrisa.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Touya negó con la cabeza lentamente, sin dejar de mirar los delicados labios de su amigo. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>- De acuerdo. Te espero.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Touya se apoyó con el antebrazo y enlazó su mano libre en la nuca de Yukito, jugando de nuevo con su cabello. Sintió como a Yukito se le escapaban las fuerzas y entreabrió la boca en señal de sofoco, exhalando intensamente.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“¿Una invitación?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>Disfrutaba un tanto demasiado la expectativa de poder besar a Yukito libremente, sin ojos que juzguen. Sin que nadie los interrumpa...</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Besó a Yukito casta y tiernamente en los labios. Este le devolvió el beso con más intensidad, rodeando a Touya por los hombros, dejándose caer con todo su peso sobre el moreno. El brazo del moreno no aguantó y acabó con Yukito completamente sobre él. Ambos se tomaron un instante para recobrar el aliento y acomodarse. Los muslos de Yukito rozaban sobre la entrepierna de Touya, que intentaba disimular su erección cómo podía.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Volvieron a unir sus labios, sedientos el uno del otro. El tiempo se paró en ese momento.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Yukito era mucho más pasional de lo que aparentaba. Se mostraba siempre amable y servicial, dispuesto a ayudar a cualquier compañero o a cualquier club en las tareas necesarias. Pero en la intimidad era fogoso y vehemente. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Touya se deleitó al oír el jadeo leve de Yukito al empezar a rozar su entrepierna con la erección de su amigo mientras  jugaban a lamer los labios del otro. El moreno recostó la cabeza en la almohada mientras Yukito deslizaba sus manos despacio bajo su camiseta y trazó una línea de besos por su mandíbula a su cuello. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Touya no quiso dificultar la tarea a su amigo y se quitó la camiseta. Al poco, la sudadera marrón de Touya y la camiseta de Yukito cayeron sobre ella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>* * * </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tumbado con su pecho sobre la espalda de su amigo, Touya ahogaba los jadeos de Yukito cubriéndole la boca con la mano. Controlaba su propia respiración y movimientos tanto como podía, pero el olor de los cabellos de Yukito no se lo estaban poniendo nada fácil. Ambos bajo el edredón, meciendo sus cuerpos de forma lenta y sensual. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Touya, se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos dejando caer su rostro sobre la parte de atrás de los hombros de Yukito, recorriendo su piel con tiernos besos al bajar el ritmo de sus movimientos. El muchacho del pelo plateado se aferraba a las sábanas y mordía la almohada debido a la dulce y profunda sensación de tener a su persona más amada dentro de él. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Touya barrió el cabello de la nuca de Yukito, dejándola descubierta para morder suavemente toca la parte de atrás del cuello. Este no pudo contener sus gemidos. Hundió la cabeza aún más en la almohada embebida con el aroma de su amigo, que se tomó este gesto como una señal para aumentar la profundidad de su vaivén.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>- Yuki… - suspiró Touya, sobre el oído de Yukito,a las puertas del orgasmo - Te amo…</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Las palabras de Touya desencadenaron una vívida sensación dentro de Yukito en forma de ondas que nacían en su vientre y se dirigían hacia sus extremidades suavemente. Al derramarse sobre las sábanas, Touya se derramó dentro de la persona que más quería. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Al volver a buscar el candor de los brazos de Yukito, se encontró con un ser angelical, de cabellos plateados y largos tirabuzones. Su mirada, familiar y cálida, irradiaba devoción y amor puro. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>- ¿Es así tu apariencia real?- preguntó Touya, fijándose que en el cuello del ser estaban las marcas de sus dientes y de sus besos.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span> - Sólo quería agradecerte de forma presencial lo que has hecho por mí - contestó el ser angelical, con la misma voz de Yukito en un tono más serio.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>-... No importa… Sólo te pido que no te lleves a Yukito - suplicó Touya, mirando al ser fijamente a los ojos. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Jamás puedo rechazar una orden de mi amo” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>Por la mañana, las marcas del cuello de Yukito empezaban a disiparse. Al despertar, los ojos color oliva de Yukito observaba tiernamente como su amado despertaba entre sus brazos. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Buenos días, Touya. Yo también te amo”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>